This invention relates to the field of candles, specifically to a novelty candle in which preformed wax letters of varying color are arranged into a wax base of varying color and scent in order to spell certain names and words, hence offering a much needed personalized product to the market.
The present invention provides a method for making a personalized name novelty candle, comprising a solid wax base of one color and scent in which are embedded preformed wax letters in a specific order to read a certain name or word.
Though candles have been around for centuries, they continue to be one of the best selling gift items in today""s market. We intend to combine this love of candles and to solve the need for personalized products for persons with unique, different or ethnic first or last names. Never before have the two been commercially available as one personalized product.
In today""s market, the only available personalized products, such as coffee mugs, magnets, key chains and necklaces have a very limited amount of stock names available for sale. With the melting pot that America is, there is an abundance of people that are not able to find the personalized products which they desire. Our invention offers them a solution. People can custom order this candle with any combination of letters, scent and colors so desired. The letters inserted into the wax candle base to form words will be first names, last names and any other combination of letters, numbers or preformed designed wax characters such as hearts, butterflies, etc. so desired by the consumer. This will allow us to change and altar the invention according to new trends and customer needs while remaining within the scope of the invention.